(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a draw-out type solid maker, and more particularly, to a draw-out type solid maker designed for conveniently writing, drawing, and marking etc. by easily drawing out a solid core accommodated in a shell.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typical solid applicators of which the state is made in a solid state, such as solid wax, are crayon, a pastel crayon, a paste, and a colored pencil etc.
The solid application instruments can perform application on a piece of paper, a white board, glass, a metal member, synthetic resin, and film etc. and has the advantage of having a simple structure and high quality in comparison to ballpoint pens, felt-tip pens, board pens which containing liquid-state ink and write using a ball or a pen line, such they are useful for drawing, painting, coloring, marking, and writing.
The existing solid application instruments are formed in a cylindrical shape or a polygonal cylindrical shape and the outer side is covered with a piece of paper or accommodated in a pipe-shaped case and drawn in/out, which is a draw-out type.
However, the cylindrical or polygonal cylindrical solid application instruments of the related art have a difficulty and discomfort in making various application patterns, such as changing the thickness of lines, when writing, drawing, painting, coloring, and marking.
For example, lines are likely to the drawn with similar thicknesses, regardless of the position of the end on a piece of paper, even though it needs to draw lines with various thicknesses on a piece of paper with the cylindrical solid application instrument.
Therefore, it is required to perform application two times or more to draw a thick line and it is trouble to sharpen the end with a cutter or shave it after applying on others, in order to draw a thin line, such that a solution is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.